RC-1140 (Fixer)
RC-1140, also known as Delta-40 or by his nickname of Fixer, then known as IC-1140 as part of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, was a clone ofMandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery worldof Kamino, Fixer was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar trainingsergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Together with three other commandos, Fixer was a part of the elite special forces unit, Delta Squad, and served as the squad's slicer and technology expert. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Fixer took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Arligan Zey, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from the deserts of Geonosis, the halls of the RAS''Prosecutor'', and the streets of Coruscant, to snowy Mygeeto and the the plains of Haurgab. A by-the-book type of soldier, Fixer prefered to do his job according to procedure, and often took it upon himself to reign in his clone brothers Scorch and Sev when they bantered. Following the transformationof the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Fixer and the other members of Delta Squad—minus Sev, whom the squad was forced to abandon onKashyyyk in the final days of the Clone Wars—served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters,fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers. Biography Early life and training RC-1140 was born in the year 32 BBY, in the cloning facilities of Tipoca City, on the aquatic planet of Kamino. A clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, RC-1140 was created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic as a clone commando and placed under the direct training of the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant, Walon Vau. During the course of his training, Vau was so amazed by RC-1140's proficiency in data slicing, that he requested the removal of the data terminal in his dormitory, for fear of Four-Oh breaching the Kamino mainframe during his unsupervised hours. He was assigned to Delta Squad, one of the first commando units established by the Kaminoans, along with, RC-1207, and RC-1262, and under the command of sergeant RC-1138—nicknamed "Sev", "Scorch", and "Boss", respectively. Such was his skill with data slicing that Four-Oh became Delta's de facto technology expert, often handling computer-slicing and code-breaking duties, and he took on the nickname of "Fixer" as well as the role of the unofficial second-in-command for Delta. The Kaminoan project coordinator for the Republic's clone army, Taun We, regarded Fixer as "pure and uncomplicated", and believed that he formed the steady foundation for Delta Squad. Geonosis The Grand Army would finally see real action in 22 BBY, when Jedi Grand Master Yoda took the army to the Outer Rimworld of Geonosis to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Galactic Senator Padmé Amidala. Fixer and the rest of Delta Squad would be sent to Geonosis in a deployment so hastily ordered and carried out that it would leave Delta with no time to say goodbye to their training sergeant, Vau. Delta Squad was tasked withassassinating Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Sun Fac. The four commandos split up, each boarding a single LAAT/i gunship independently, with the intention of rendezvousing once on the surface of Geonosis. On the ground, Fixer met up with Boss and Scorch before continuing on to Fac's command center where they reunited with Sev. Together again, Delta Squad attacked Sun Fac in his command center, although the Geonosian leader would manage to escape. They tracked Fac through theGeonosian catacombs, eventually catching up with him in Fac's private hangar as the Geonosian attempted to escape in his starfighter. Fac's escape was prevented by the timely actions of Sev, Delta Squad's sniper, who used the sniping attachment of his DC-17m blaster rifle to shoot down the starfighter, killing Fac. Fixer and the other members of Delta Squad were then tasked by clone advisor CC-01/425 to complete the failed objective of their fellow Republic commando squad, Theta Squad: destroying an underground droid factory. The commandos infiltrated the factory and targeted weak points in the facilities design, together causing enough damage to destroy it. Following the destruction of the droid factory, Delta Squad was given new orders, tasked with the infiltration of a Lucrehulk-class Core Ship. Deployed in a nearby canyon from an LAAT/i gunship piloted by clone pilot Delta 42, Delta Squad made their way to the Core Ship, using a downed gunship's composite-beam turrets to fend off enemy Geonosians along the way. As they continued toward the Core Ship, the squad was called upon to take out an anti-aircraft cannon. Fixer and the other commandos fought through a number of B1 battle droids and their super battle droidcounterparts, before finally destroying the large anti-aircraft emplacement. When the squad finally reached the Core Ship, they were met with resistance from an advanced spider droid, and a ray shield blocking the ship's entrance. The four commandos were able to destroy the spider droid with considerable effort and they then called in air-support to blow through the ray shielded entrance.1 Once inside, Delta Squad again split up, each of its members sabotaging and destroying various crucial systems. When Fixer and Scorch came under attack by a group of droidekas, Boss and Sev came to their rescue, ensuring that neither were injured. Their primary objective, however, was the capture of vital launch codes housed on the ship's bridge. On the bridge, Delta came under heavy fire from numerous battle droids and stationary autoturrets, but still managed to acquire the codes before retreating down a branching corridor. By this point in time, the squad's efforts to sabotage the Core Ship had come to full fruition, with several primary systems overloading. With no time to make an escape back the way they had come, Delta Squad was extracted via LAAT/i gunship through a hole forcefully blown in the hull of the ship. The First Battle of Geonosis would be the first action Fixer and his brothers from Delta Squad would see, but with theClone Wars breaking out throughout the galaxy between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, it would not be the last. Delta would prove to be one of the lucky minority of Republic commando squads to depart Geonosis intact and with no casualties; 4,982 other commandos perished on Geonosis' red sands. Mission to the Prosecutor On the day before the second anniversary of the Battle of Geonosis, three hundred and sixty-seven days into the Clone Wars, Fixer and the rest of Delta Squad were called upon to investigate the Acclamator-class assault ship, Prosecutor. Having recently reappeared in the Chaykin clusterfollowing a two-week-long disappearance while tasked with defendingtrade routes in the Corellian sector, the Prosecutor was found drifting, without power or communication capability. Delta Squad had spent a substantial amount of time aboard the capital ship during the early portion of the war, even coming to think of it as their "first home". Arriving on scene in the Corbantis system aboard a CR25 troop carrier, Delta Squad was tasked with retrieving flight records from the Prosecutor's four data cores and securing the derelict assault ship. The four members of Delta Squad disembarked from the CR25 via a jump through the vacuum of space, splitting up and entering the Prosecutor at four different locations. Interference in their comms would quickly cut Fixer and the others off from the guidance of CC-01/425, who was again serving as mission advisor to the squad. While searching through the ship, Delta Squad came across few survivors, and several members were set upon by scavenger droids; Scorch was ambushed and incapacitated by the droids. Shortly after, the squad found that the Prosecutor has been attacked by Trandoshan slavers and mercenaries when Sev was captured at the starboard data core. Fixer and Boss were able to complete their original objectives, battling through heavily armed and armored Trandoshan mercenaries and the ship's very own autoturret defenses that had been sliced by the Trandoshans, before rendezvousing and proceeding to rescue Sev. Once Sev was free of the violent interrogation from his Trandoshan captors, the incomplete squad moved to retrieve Scorch from where he was being held in the''Prosecutor's detention area. After a brief skirmish in the detention area, Delta Squad was able to locate and revive an incapacitated Scorch, and together make their way to the bridge where they destroyed a Confederacy jamming deviceand re-established communication with their advisor. A brief scan revealed that a Trandoshan dropship had touched down in one of the ''Prosecutor's hangar bays. Proceeding to the hangar—after being sidetracked through the detention center by a booby-trapped turbolift—Fixer and the other members of Delta Squad found that a Lucrehulk-class battleship had entered the system and was rapidly approaching the''Prosecutor''. While their advisor called for assistance, Delta Squad was charged with repelling the droid boarding partiesand sealing the assault ship's hangars. By the time Fixer and the others reached the final hangar, it was completely overrun with droids and the commandos had to resort to commandeering the roof-mounted mass-driver cannon of an AT-TE walker to deal with the droid threat. Following these events, the Separatist battleship opened fire on the Prosecutor, deciding to cut its losses and destroy the Republic warship before reinforcements could arrive. In an attempt to hold off the battleship, Delta Squad struggled to get the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery array back online amidst a continuing assault from droid forces already onboard. Reinforcements would come in the form of Republic Navy Captain Talbot and the RAS Arrestor, the only Republic force to respond to CC-01/425's calls for assistance. Between the combined strength of the Arrestor and Prosecutor—even as the latter's hull integrity was compromised—the Confederacy droid control shipwas destroyed, shutting down the battle droids aboard the Prosecutor, and saving the ship and the lives of Delta Squad. Fixer and his Delta Squad brothers were commended by High Jedi General Mace Windu for their actions aboard the''Prosecutor'', and the data that they retrieved would help enable the Wookiees to better combat Trandoshan slaving operations in the Kashyyyk system. Operating with Omega Fixer and the rest of Delta Squad departed the Prosecutor aboard a captured Neimoidian shuttle. Shortly thereafter, they received a Red Zero signal—the GAR code requesting immediate extraction—from their fellow commando unit, Omega Squad. Delta Squad was closest Republic unit to Omega's position aboard a damaged freighter at the intersection of the Corellian and Perlemian Trade Routes in the Kelarea system, and the first on sight to recover both their commando comrades and the trio of prisoners Omega Squad had apprehended. Scorch deployed from the captured shuttle, and cut through the forward viewport of Omega's freighter before attaching a docking tube that allowed his fellow commandos and their terrorist captives to cross-deck to Delta's vessel. Once safely back on board, both Delta and Omega Squad docked aboard the Acclamator-class ship, Fearless, and returned to Coruscant. On Coruscant, Fixer and the other Delta Squad members were recruited by the former Cuy'val Dar sergeant Kal Skiratafor a black ops mission to be conducted on Coruscant itself. In the days and weeks prior, Coruscant had suffered a number of terrorist attacks on GAR facilities, and Skirata had devised a means of covertly striking back at the terrorists culprits. Together with Omega Squad, Delta's former trainer Walon Vau, the Null-class Advanced Recon CommandosOrdo and Mereel, and Jedi Generals Bardan Jusik and Etain Tur-Mukan, Fixer and the rest of Delta began an investigation into the terrorists whereabouts from the seedy Hutt-owned cantina, Qibbu's Hut, in Coruscant'sEntertainment District. Despite a grudge between Delta Squad's Sev and Omega Squad member, Atin, the two squads grew to respect each other. Using Qibbu the Hutt's criminal contacts, the counter-terrorist strike team was able to lure their targets—later identified as hailing from Jabiim—under the pretense of having a supply of high yield thermal plastoidexplosive that they were willing to sell. After a meeting between Skirata and the terrorist leader Perrive establishing a time when they would supposedly make the explosives sale, Delta Squad spent an evening enjoying themselves at Qibbu's bar with the other member's of the strike team, at least until the revelry was cut short by a call from Perrive stating they would need to move up their time and change the pre-established location. Fortunately, the new location for the trade was a Coru Fresh produce distribution depot in Quadrant F-76 of Galactic City, a location Delta Squad had personally reconnoitered earlier. The squad split up upon arrival, Fixer teaming with Atin for an attack on the warehouse's front, while Boss and Scorch covered the depot's landing strip together and Sev partnered with Ordo on the roof. Once Skirata and Jusik passed the explosives off to the terrorists and cleared the area as planned, the assembled troops struck, shutting off the lights and attacking from every direction, including the roof. Delta Squad neutralized the terrorists who fled into the repulsor truck they had loaded the explosives in, ensuring that there would be no desperate suicidal detonation. When the terrorists had been killed, Fixer found that he was unimpressed by the Jabiimi radicals, noting that they looked very ordinary for an enemy, unlike the battle droids Delta Squad so often fought. But with their deaths, Fixer and the others returned to Qibbu's for a final night, and then attended an evening as guests of the CSF Social Club. But just six days later, Delta Squad was back on assignment, shipped off to Skuumaa and tasked with battlefield preparation consisting of sabotaging strategic targets ahead of the main Republic assault.